Interweb High
by Kattrox
Summary: A normal girl goes through a portal to start a new school in a new world full of fameous characters. She will make friends,enemies,and possibly love interests? But can she face the ultimate evil and save both worlds from total destruction?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Sandra Pikutelli here reporting for Universal News." the too much makeup wearing reporter said

"Today with me I have the first transfer student that will be transfering to Interweb High, Nikki Annabelle Smith!"

"You don't need to say my full name..." said the nervous girl looking down

"Interweb High is the school where all of the characters you see on youtube,the internet,video games,books,and comics go to." said the reporter changing the subject as quickly as possible

"Nikki here will be going through this portal with her luggage to her dorm in her new school,so Nikki how do you feel about all of this?"

"I'm actually really exited!" said the 15 year old girl happily

"Well it's time!" said the reporter exitedly

As Nikki said goodbye to everyone she stepped through the portal dissapearing.

"Woah!" she said looking at her new school

Out of no where a boy with firey red hair and green eyes comes up to her.

"Hey,so your the new student." the mystery boy says

"Yeah,nice to meet you im Nikki."

"Nice to meet you too im Bowser!" he says exitedly

"You mean like the Bowser from the Mario games?!" she says shocked

"Yup,anyways welcome I got stuck showing you to your room." he says without thinking

"Oh." she says a bit offended by this remark

"But it shouldn't be so bad,your pretty hot."

The girl looks at him with her bright green eyes under her long messy brown bangs blushing.

"Thanks,you kinda hot too." she says shyly

"Thanks,well lets go to your room." he says blushing slightly

"Ok!"

As they walk up the stairs past the lockers they finally reach a hallway.

"Your room is the 5th on on the right." he says breaking the akward silence between the two

"Ok,thanks."

Bowser hands her a map and schedule.

"See ya later."he says walking away

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

She unlocked the door with her room key and went inside.

"At least it's saturday so i don't have any classes and i have time to get settled in."

As she finishes unpacking and fixing her room someone knocks on the door

"It's open!" she calls as coming out of another room

"Ok." says a male voice coming in

"Are you a burgaler?" she asks holding back a laugh

"No,but im a youtuber." he chuckles

"Hi i'm Nikki."

"Nice to meet you I'm Toby."

She looks at his face in shock.

"Oh..my..gosh..!" she says shocked and excited

"Chill."

"Sorry not used to meeting famous people."

"It's ok."

As he looks at her face he blushes slightly.

"I never knew the new student would be so cute!" he says blushing

"O-oh thank you,I think you're cute too." she says blushing madly

"Aww! You're so cute when you blush!"

This comment makes her blush even more.

"GODDANGET! I'm gonna be late!" he scream-talks

"Well it's been great meeting you but i got to go bye!" he says rushing out the door

"Bye!" she says quickly

"It's getting late I better get some sleep." she says as getting into bed

She has no idea there is danger lurking around the corner as she sleeps...


	3. Chapter 3

As she runs down the hall to her next class she bumps into someone

"Oh sorry!" Nikki says running past them

"It's no problem." the male says walking the opposite direction

She bursts into the classroom right before the bell rings.

She sighs a breath of realife under her breath.

"All right class settle down." an older female says

"I would like to introduce you to our new student,Nikki Smith."

"Hi."she says shyly

"I'm " the older female says

"Take an empty seat"

She finds an empty seat in between a boy with purple hair and pink pig ears and a curly pig tail and a silver statue with sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey I'm Piggeh." the purple haired boy whispers to her

"And im Gonzales." the statue whispers to her

"Hi,I'm Nikki nice to meet you." she whispers back

"Ok class-" gets cut off by a smoke bomb set off by Piggeh

"Everyone out!" the teacher screeches

As everyone emptys out into the courtyard the says:

"Ok everyone, for the rest of the period do as you wish because it will take at least that long to fix the classroom"

Everyone cheers as the teacher walks away.

"Nice one Pig." Gonzales says

"Yea." Nikki agrees

"Thanks." he says

"Nikki meet in my room at 10:00 tonight,ok?" Piggeh says

"Sure." she replys


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki walks into Piggehs room at 10:00 PM as the time they arranged states

"So,whats up Pig?" she asks

"Come in get comfy." he says as he locks the door behind her

She sits on the bed.

"Lay down relax." he says

"Ok,thanks." she says as she lays down

~MATURE PART STARTS NOW~

He gets on top of her and kisses her

"Mmph!" she says as he puts his lips against hers

She starts to blush.

"Piggeh why did you kiss me?"

"Because you looked so cute and innocent." he replys still on top of her

"Oh,well can you get off me please?" she asks

"Oh sure,sorry." he says getting off her

"Well,I think im gonna go..." she trails off

"Ok,bye."

She leaves and bumbs into Bowser soon after leaving

"Why were you just in Piggehs room?!" he asks demandingly

"I don't know,he kissed me out of nowhere.." she says slightly scared by him

"DAMNIT!" he says

"What?!" she says scared

"He knows I likes you!" he says in rage

"Y-you like me?" she asks

He becomes embarrased and starts to blush.

~MATURE PART OVER~


	5. Chapter 5

"Well I-I..." he starts to stammer

He kisses her randomly and runs away.

"Again?!" she asks herself blushing

Toby rides in on a Nyan Cat and kisses her.

"WTF?!"

Gonzales does the same.

"DOUBLE WTF!"

She wake sup startled by the school bell.

"It was just a dream." she sighs releved

She walks into the womens locker room and comes out in a gray sweatshirt and short navy blue shorts.

"Hi,again." says the male she bumped into previously

"Oh,Hi,I'm Nikki." she says

"I'm Yoshi." the green haired male says

"Well i better get going bye."she says

"Bye."

~TIME LAPSE~

10:00 PM

Nikki sits down in a chair in Piggeh's room

"So,whats up Pig?"

"Nothin' just wanted to welcome you personally so welcome!" he replys

"Thank you!" she says

"No prob, you better get going its getting late." he says

"Ok,well bye"

"Cya!"


	6. Chapter 6

~Time Lapse To Saturday~

As she walks down the hall she gets stopped by Bowser

"Hey Nikki,so I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach with me and some of my friends?"

"Sure,when?"

"Now." he replied

"Oh,ok let me go get my stuff."

"Ok I'll be waiting in the black truck outside." he said

"Ok!"

She changes into a purple bikini and purple flip flops and goes to the black truck.

"Over here in the back!" a golden statue calls to her

She sits in the back

"Hi I'm Nikki." she says

"Nice to meet you,I'm Stephano and this is Felix (pewdiepie)

"Sup." Felix says

"Nice to meet you two!" she says smiling

~They arrive at the beach and they all get out and get a good spot~

"Felix and me are an item just so you know." Stephano says

"Yeah." Felix agrees

"Cool." she replies

"Nikki,meet Boo and Gabuscus."

"Hi!" she says

"Hey." Gabuscus says

"Hello!" Boo says hyperly

"And while we are on the subject of couples theres something I want to ask you Nikki." Bowser says nervously

"What is it?" she asks


	7. Chapter 7

"W-Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks nervously while blushing

"Of course!" she says happily

He kisses her for a long time.

They both blush.

Stephano puts Felix on his shoulders while Gabuscus puts Boo on his

All four scream at the same time:

"CHICKEN FIGHT!"

Bowser puts Nikki on his shoulders and all 6 run onto the beach screaming!

"YAH!" Nikki screams and knocks Gabuscus and Boo down onto the sand

"RAWR!" Nikki yells as she knocks Felix and Stephano to the ground

All six of them laugh as Bowser puts Nikki down.

All of a sudden Nikki falls to the ground unconsious

"NIKKI!" Toby screams from afar

As he runs up to her he pours cold water on her

"AHH COLD COLD!" she says as she jumps up

"Ouch! My head hurts,what happened?" she asks

"You fell to the ground uncounsious!" Bowser says startled

"Are you ok?" all of them except Nikki ask

"Yea,I'll be fine." she says rubbing her head

"I'll give you a ride home." Toby offers

"No,I'm fine seriously." she says

"No let him drive you home." the other boys urge

"Okay,okay." she gives in

Toby drives her home as she falls asleep in the car...


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTES:THIS STORY WILL ENCLUDE SEXUALITY I MIGHT AND MIGHT NOT REALESE A CLEAN VERSION AND ALL CREDIT FOR CHARACTERS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS NOW ONTO THE STORY**

~ 3 days after the incident ~

Nikki suddenly wakes up in her dorm at 10:00 P.M.

"Toby must have carried me in,that was sweet of him." she thought aloud.

She walks outside and starts to walk down the hall when she sees something that shocks her.

"I love you." Bowser says to a girl with pale skin long black hair with red eyes in a white tanktop black skirt and jeans on under her skirt.

"I love you too Bowsie!" the female says

They walk into the dorm together his arm around her.

"Shes probably just his cousin or sister that came to visit him at school." Nikki says in a not-so-sure voice

She decides to turn invisible with her magic locket and sneak into his dorm.

"Hold on babe I'm almost done getting dressed." the female says

"Fine,but hurry it up Vivia I have to go check on Nikki after we're done." Bowser replied unpatiently

Vivia comes out in a 3 sizes too small bikini with holes in the ass and the pussy.

She gets into doggy position on the bed.

"Forget about her Bowsie,shes in that coma remember?" Vivia says annoyedly

"But what if she comes out of it?" he replies

"She won't its only been 3 days now cmere and fuck me." she replies back

"Fine." he says as he stick his dick into her ass and thrusts it in and out."

Nikki holds her breath unhappily.

"Ungh! Harder in my pussy!" Viva moans

Bowser starts thrusting it in her pussy so hard she has to make herself not scream.

Bowser cums all over her pussy as she moans.

"Now gimme your dick so I can suck it."

Nikki leaves the room silently holding back tears.

She turns visible outside Bowsers door hearing him moan happily and starts to walks away crying silently.

She bumps into someone.

"Oh sorry lady." a familiar voice apoledgizes to her

"-sniffs- it's my fault,sorry -sniff-" she replies

"Hey wait a-NIKKI YOU'RE OKAY!" Toby yells and hugs her

"No,I'm not okay." she sniffs

"What happened?" he asks

"It's Bowser,he had sex with this girl named Vivia." she answers

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." he says hugging her

"It's not your fault." she says hugging him back when all of a sudden Bowser pulls her away from Toby and hugs her

"YOU'RE OKAY!" Bowser screams

Toby growls and pushes Bowser to the ground.

"Get the motherfucking hell away from her you fucking bastard and burn in hell!" Toby yells at him harshly

"WTF TOBY?!" Bowser screams

"Y-you cheated on me Bowser -sniff- with some girl named Vivia." Nikki says to him crying

"SHE WAS PAYING ME TO SO I COULD HAVE SOME HEALERS COME TO HEAL YOU!" Bowser replies

His eyes seemed nervous as he said this.

"LIAR!" Toby screams as he picks Nikki up and runs away with her


	9. Chapter 9

"I AM NOT LIEING!" Bowser yelled

"S-stop it you two..." Nikki said shaking

"Fine...only 'cause you said so..." Toby said getting of off Bowser

Suddenly Vivia appears fully clothed shocked.

"What the...?" Vivia said

"I-it's you!" Nikki said still shakingly

"And who are you,may I ask?" Vivia replied

"Nikki." Nikki replied

"..." Vivia stayed silent

Nikki wakes up

"GAH!" She screamed as Bowser fell out of the chair he was sitting in

"WHAT THE H-NIKKI!" He yelled and suddenly hugged her

"Are you alright?!" He asked

She nodded and said "Just fine,just horrible nightmare thing."

"Thank God" Bowser replied

Suddenly Toby runs in

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN-NIKKI! He yelled

Nikki sat up.

"Oh,hi Toby!." She mused

"Are you okay?!" He said running over to her and hugging her

"I'm fine." She answered

"I was really worried about you it's been 3 months!" Toby exclaimed

"And everyone has been checking on you a lot." Bowser said

"What day is it?" Nikki asked unsure what to expect

"First day of Thanksgiving Break!" Toby exclaimed happily

"WHAT?!" Nikki Screamed

"Yep." Bowser said

Notes:**Sorry it's so short,I've been off for a while and been wanting to do a "View To The Future" thing for a while.**


End file.
